


A Morte de Lena Luthor

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, final 'bittersweet'
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: As pessoas aprenderam a confiar no nome, aprenderam a respeitar e não havia nada mais natural do que a cidade estar de luto pela morte de Lena Luthor.Os boatos sobre o que aconteceu não eram claros, fazia uma semana e alguns diziam que foi mais uma das dezenas de tentativas de assassinato vindos de Lex e Lillian. Outros diziam que foi um experimento que deu errado, um ataque alienígena, qualquer coisa. A única coisa que era concreta: todos viram o caixão brilhante, elegante, descendo para descansar na terra escura. Claro que havia uma dúzia de tabloides passando imagens do enterro, estampadas na primeira página e acompanhando algum novo boato nos noticiários.A cidade havia perdido alguém importante, o mundo havia perdido alguém importante.





	A Morte de Lena Luthor

Humanos não são desenvolvidos o suficiente para ter algo após a morte. Sua essência simplesmente some, volta ao universo junto com a essência de outros da mesma espécie e de espécies que também são primitivas. E então porções dessa energia se juntam para criar novos espécimes. Por outro lado, algumas espécies extraterrestres são evoluídas o suficiente para que sua essência tenha uma forma definida.

E a questão é: o que acontece se você é um ser híbrido?

Sua parte humana impede que você siga em frente, que a sua essência tenha uma forma definida. Sua parte extraterrestre impede que você se dissipe e volte para o tecido cósmico. É um limbo. Congelada no vazio escuro, flutuando como um anjo. Caindo sem nunca atingir o chão, sem nunca ter o impacto que deveria.

Caindo, flutuando, como algo no espaço sideral.

Sem consciência o suficiente para formar um pensamento coerente. Sem respirar e o coração estava parado, a pele fria, mas o corpo não entraria em decomposição. Se passaria dez, vinte, cem anos e estaria exatamente do mesmo jeito que morrera.

Viva sem estar morta, morta sem estar viva.

* * *

As pessoas aprenderam a confiar no nome, aprenderam a respeitar e não havia nada mais natural do que a cidade estar de luto pela morte de Lena Luthor.

Os boatos sobre o que aconteceu não eram claros, fazia uma semana e alguns diziam que foi mais uma das dezenas de tentativas de assassinato vindos de Lex e Lillian. Outros diziam que foi um experimento que deu errado, um ataque alienígena, qualquer coisa. A única coisa que era concreta: todos viram o caixão brilhante, elegante, descendo para descansar na terra escura. Claro que havia uma dúzia de tabloides passando imagens do enterro, estampadas na primeira página e acompanhando algum novo boato nos noticiários.

A cidade havia perdido alguém importante, o mundo havia perdido alguém importante.

* * *

Era uma tortura ver aquela imagem de novo e de novo, duas semanas se passaram e a mídia simplesmente não se acalmou. Rolavam teorias sobre porque Supergirl parecia abalada por aquilo. Claro que todos conheciam a parceria, obviamente. Afinal, era algo público. Algo que sim, ajudou Lena a limpar o nome e a ganhar mais respeito. Já que se a heroína da cidade confiava nela, ela definitivamente não era com o resto da sua família.

Eles só não sabiam o que havia por trás. Sobre a amizade que estava naquele espaço entre o limite de amizade e o de romance. Entre abraços longos demais e beijos no canto da boca.

* * *

Com um sorriso falso e toda pose de heroísmo possível, Supergirl estava ao lado da presidente, ouvindo e concordando com o discurso sobre coragem e honra. Sobre heroísmo e força. Sobre como uma humana sem poderes fez muito mais do que alguns alienígenas com poderes fariam na vida inteira.

A estátua sob o pano era tão grandiosa e importante quanto a da heroína da cidade, só tinha um significado. Era como um memorial para um soldado caído. O rosto marcante, com seus traços esculpidos perfeitamente e até mesmo o olhar parecia real.

* * *

As pessoas a viam todos os dias, pelo menos uma vez por dia, flutuando em frente ao monumento. Os olhos azuis seguindo as linhas dos traços. A fisionomia da heroína parecia abatida, os ombros caídos, naqueles minutos em que ela observava a estátua.

* * *

Os olhos brilharam naquele tom entre verde e azul, com riscos dourados, iluminando o interior escuro.

"Você pode escolher" a voz havia dito no seu vazio "Ficar aqui para sempre ou voltar."

"Eu não quero ficar aqui."

"As coisas serão diferentes. Você será diferente."

"Eu só não quero ficar mais presa."

"Você pode transcender. Ser  _mais_ do que humana e fazer  _mais_ do que você jamais faria. Mas há um preso."

"Diga."

"Suas memórias, sua humanidade, não existirão mais. Apenas sua divindade."

Segundos. Ou minutos. Ou milênios se passaram: "Eu aceito."

O tom entre as duas cores se desfez até que os olhos estivessem brancos, como duas lanternas brilhando. Ela não precisou de esforço para se levantar, apesar de estar a sete palmos da superfície.

Agora estava viva, só não era mais humana.

* * *

Kara sentiu a dor se espalhar pelo seu corpo como ácido nas veias enquanto a kryptonita a envenenava lentamente. Estava na poeira no ar, estava nas paredes, estava em seu corpo. Ela sabia que deveria ter escutado Alex e deixado o DEO conferir se era ou não uma armadilha.

Ela só estava com raiva.

Havia perdido o suficiente, não? Por que ela continuava perdendo?

Em câmera lenta, ela viu a explosão. Os pedaços plásticos e metálicos da bomba se espalhando pelo ar, o pó verde e doentio da kryptonita como uma poeira radioativa. Ela já estava tonta e de joelhos, mas conseguiu focar o suficiente para ver a explosão parar.

Simplesmente parar.

O pó estava paralisado no ar como se estivesse preso em uma bolha invisível. Então ela viu mais partículas verdes serem atraídas por aquela bolha. Se encolheu e se encolheu até ser uma bola de pedra verde compactada e Kara pode ver quem estava atrás.

Os olhos brilhavam brancos através da máscara. O uniforme era preto, mais escuro que o escuro, como se absorvesse a luz, pelo menos, ela assumiu que era um uniforme, considerando a aparente divisão entre as botas e a calça e entre a calça e a camisa, fora os olhos, alguns pequenos detalhes brilhavam entre verde e azul. O ser flutuava a cerca de trinta centímetros do chão, a capa seguia o mesmo padrão do resto da roupa, as mãos estavam afastadas e controlando a pedra que havia sido compactada.

* * *

"Não, eu não sei o que era aquilo" Kara grunhiu pela décima vez "Se eu soubesse, eu diria."

"Um ser de preto e capaz de controlar kryptonita, essa coisa não pode ser boa" Winn falou, observando Kara por cima do ombro de Alex "Pode ser algo de outra dimensão?"

"Talvez."

* * *

Ela pesquisou e pesquisou e pesquisou, não encontrou nada. O mais perto ela encontrou daquele ser foi Lanterna Verde, mas o uniforme era diferente e ela tinha certeza de não deixaria de notar um anel verde e gigante em um dos dedos daquele ser. E ela não tinha tanta certeza assim de que não era algo bom, ou pelo menos algo que queria ajudar, considerando que foi algo que a salvou.

E também considerando que todos os avistamentos que batiam com aquela descrição eram do ser ajudando as pessoas. Acabando com incêndios, resgatando de acidentes, impedindo desastres.

Era como se um Deus andasse sobre a terra. E tudo o que ela queria era Lena de volta.

* * *

O apartamento sempre pareceu grande demais, impessoal demais, mas havia alguma vida antes. Agora era só vazio e morto. A empregada mantinha limpo e arrumado, mas isso só deixava mais claro e evidente que ninguém morava lá.

Já fazia quatro meses e Kara demorou todo esse tempo para ter coragem de entrar no apartamento.

Para sua surpresa genuína, a figura negra com os olhos brilhantes estava por lá. Flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão, a capa tocando o chão e parecia observar os livros na estante.

"O que você é?"

Ela não tinha esperança de alguma resposta. O ser somente encarava as pessoas, salvava uma e logo ia salvar a próxima sem perder tempo com agradecimentos. Porém, o som saiu de qualquer maneira. Não era uma voz humana, soava como várias pessoas e seres falando em um tom que era estranhamente melódico e calmo.

"Eu não sei" virou completamente para ela "Há algo aqui que me chama."

"É só um apartamento vazio de alguém que se foi."

"Então por que você está aqui?"

"O que é você?"

"Eu já respondi sua pergunta" não foi voluntário quando os olhos de Kara brilharam com a visão de calor pronta para ser disparada.

"De onde você é?"

"Terra."

"Você não é humano, não minta para mim."

"Eu nasci na Terra, eu não disse que sou humana"

O ser tirou a máscara que cobria o seu rosto e escondia sua identidade e foi como um soco no estômago.

Era Lena, mas também não era ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos brilhavam em um branco puro, não aquele tom que ia entre azul e verde como se fosse magia. A expressão era vazia, como se não houvesse sentimentos verdadeiros. Eles não existiam. Porque quem ela era não existia mais.

Porque ela estava viva, só não era mais a mesma pessoa. Não havia mais alguma humanidade dentro dela, afinal, ela havia entregado aquilo para sair do limbo entre estar viva e morta.

Talvez ela fosse superior.

E Kara daria qualquer coisa para poder trazer Lena de volta. Não ter somente um ser - algo que poderia salvar o mundo, algo que faria todo o bem que Lena queria fazer - que tinha o rosto dela, a voz dela,  _mas não era ela._

**Author's Note:**

> Talvez seja a primeira parte de um 'God!Lena AU', ou não. Eu não faço ideia.


End file.
